Arabian Nights
by Lady Zutara
Summary: When a street urchin vies for the love of a beautiful princess, he uses a genie's magic to make himself off as a prince. But with dark forces working against him, will he succeed in his quest to marry her?


**Chapter One: The Lion Turtle**

This story begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

* * *

"You...are late." Ozai stated.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one." His most faithful henchmen, Zhao, replied.

"You have it, then?"

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." Zhao answered as he pulled out half the medallion.

Ozai began to reach for it, only to have his "dutiful" minion yank it back.

"Ah, ah, ahhh! The gold you promised…"

"Trust me, my friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Ozai said as a wicked smile began to spread across his face.

"What's coming to you!" the parrot reiterated from its position on his shoulder.

At this, Ozai pulled out the second half of the medallion and connected it with Zhao's. Instantly, the insect medallion began to glow and flew out in the direction of the dunes.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Ozai commanded.

As they raced towards the dunes, unbeknownst to Zhao, the parrot began whispering to its owner.

"Father, when will I be rid of this wretched form?" it questioned.

"Soon enough Azula, soon enough."

"Father, you mean to tell me that you expect this imbecile to-"

"Enough. You forget your place."

Azula sighed. "Yes, Father."

"Now silence, we're nearing the dunes."

At that exact moment, the medallion separated into two pieces and plunged into the sand. Golden sparks flew towards the heavens and spread across the brilliant night sky. The sand rose from the ground and began to take the form of a great lion turtle, the glowing medallions being its eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" Ozai gaped.

"By Agni!" Zhao exclaimed.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" Ozai commanded.

Zhao began to walk towards the opening which also served as the lion turtle's mouth. He approached apprehensively, but was stopped in his tracks when the lion turtle roared "WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?"

Trembling, Zhao replied "It is I, Zhao, a humble thief."

The ancient being replied "Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Zhao looked back towards Ozai, unsure if he should enter.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Ozai quipped.

With great apprehension, Zhao placed one foot in the mouth of the cave. All was silent for just a moment, before the lion turtle roared yet again and began to shut its mouth. Zhao's piercing scream echoed throughout the still night. Within moments, all that were left were the two halves of the medallion, Ozai, his parrot, and mounds of sand.

"Father, we're doing this all wrong. At this rate, we're never going to get that stupid lamp" Azula huffed as she flew back to her father's shoulder.

"Patience, Azula. Patience. Zhao was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh there's a big surprise. Honestly, did you really think that pathetic excuse for a man would possibly be able to-"

"Quiet Azula. I'm thinking. We must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

Ozai reached inside of his cloak and pulled out the crystal orb he had been saving as a last resort.

"Sands of time" he chanted "reveal to me the one who may enter the cave." The sands began to swirl and spin, forming an image.

They revealed a boy with a ghastly scar covering half the side of his face sipping tea with an old man Ozai knew all too well.

"Azula" he said with a glint in his eye "Looks like we're going to be having a little family reunion."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfic! I was watching Aladdin the other day and thought to myself "Well, why not put Avatar in the Aladdin universe?" If you haven't seen Aladdin, I hope you still understood the premise of what was going on. Zutara will come eventually. If you've seen Aladdin, you might be able to see what direction this story is heading in. **Please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, or REVIEW** if you felt a twinge of liking while reading this. Questions? I'll answer 'em. Comments? I'll reply. Concerns? I'll hear ya out. Feel free to say anything. Your reviews tell me whether I should continue this story or not. Uh if you liked this, check out one of my other fanfictions. If you hated this, check out one of my other fanfictions. Feel free to check out one of my other fanfictions. 'Till next time! :D


End file.
